


Gratuitous Hand Holding

by shinpussy



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Pining, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinpussy/pseuds/shinpussy
Summary: Las cinco veces que Seungyoun (accidentalmente) tomó la mano de Wooseok y la primera vez que Wooseok tomó la suya.Historia escrita por @wjmoon, todos los créditos corresponden a esta persona.Yo solo me encargo de traducir.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin





	Gratuitous Hand Holding

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gratuitous Hand Holding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217271) by [wjmoon (sodapeach)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapeach/pseuds/wjmoon). 



Primera vez 

La primera vez que Seungyoun tomó la mano de Wooseok fue la noche en que se conocieron y no fue exactamente su idea.

Había recibido un mensaje de texto a principios de esa semana para el cumpleaños de Seungwoo y quería salir a comer carne a la parrilla y beber con algunos de sus amigos (incluido Seungyoun, por supuesto), entonces, ¿quién era él para decir que no?

No había esperado mucho de eso, excepto por la resaca que sabía que iba a tener al día siguiente, pero por Seungwoo, su hyung favorito, valdría la pena. No contaba con el hecho de que cuando entrara al restaurante quince minutos después de que se suponía que debía estar allí, gracias a una repentina ola de tráfico, el único asiento que quedaría en su mesa estaría al lado de uno de las personas más irracionalmente hermosas que había conocido en su vida.

No era tímido para nada, pero algo en él lo ponía nervioso como si el otro chico estuviera un poco fuera de lugar. No es que no se suponía que estuviera allí, pero se destacaba de tal manera que lo hacía parecer más un holograma que una persona, aunque ese sentimiento pronto se desvanecería.

Se sentó a su lado y lo saludó cortésmente, sin hacer contacto visual por completo, antes de unirse a los demás. Su nombre era Wooseok, se enteró. Tenían la misma edad y él conocía a Seungwoo de la universidad. No dijo mucho y cualquier sospecha fría y angelical que Seungyoun tenía sobre él desapareció cuando notó que se reía en silencio de todos sus chistes terribles. No es que lo admitiría ante nadie más, pero el hecho de que Wooseok disfrutara de sus comentarios solo lo hizo más insufrible a pesar de que aún no estaba listo para mirarlo a la cara porque estaba seguro de que habría tenido el mismo efecto que mirar directamente a el sol.

Pero era la noche de Seungwoo, lo que facilitó concentrarse en otra cosa además del chico sentado a su lado que se reía de todos sus chistes y a veces, se los repetía en silencio a sí mismo cuando pensaba que nadie estaba prestando atención. Seungyoun definitivamente no se dio cuenta de eso, para nada.

Entonces el olor a carne asada lo golpeó y se olvidó por completo de qué era lo que tanto le preocupaba. Se trataba de la comida y las bebidas y de Seungwoo. ¿Por qué estaba preocupado?

Mientras la atmósfera se relajaba, Seungwoo se volvió travieso. Decidió que quería jugar un juego de beber porque ¿por qué ser responsable cuando podrías emborrachar a todos tus amigos más cercanos antes de enviarlos a buscar su camino a casa? Sugirió un juego de beber, pero la mitad de los juegos que todos conocían requerían un cierto nivel de decibelios que bien podría hacer que los eche una propietaria muy enojada.

Fue Byungchan, en realidad, quien planteó la idea de que de alguna manera logró mantener el volumen lo suficientemente bajo mientras apaciguaba a los dioses del destino que, por cualquier razón, consideraban necesario que Seungyoun tomara la mano de Wooseok.

El juego era bastante simple. Dos personas sentadas una al lado de la otra compartirían un vaso de chupito y usarían sus manos libres para turnarse para verter el alcohol. Era un juego de ingenio y la primera persona que derramara o sirviera en exceso tenía que beber. Byungchan y Hangyul comenzaron el juego y ambos subestimaron lo borrachos que ya estaban antes de intentar verter en un vaso mutuamente tembloroso. No estaba claro quién derramó la primera ronda, pero fue al menos entretenido y tenso de ver.

El juego dio la vuelta a la mesa hasta que, Seungyoun se dio cuenta con horror, llegó a él y a Wooseok, quienes eran las últimas personas sentadas que aún no habían jugado.

Se volvió hacia Wooseok, que lo miró sin vergüenza y realmente no era justo que estuviera demasiado asustado para mirarlo y ahora todos los ojos estaban puestos en ellos y le preocupaba que sus orejas se pusieran rojas sin ninguna razón.

Seungyoun agarró el vaso primero y lo sostuvo entre ellos y Wooseok siguió envolviendo su mano con la suya. Estaba sorprendido de lo grande que era en comparación con su pequeño cuerpo y se estremeció por la forma en que los dedos de Wooseok estaban fríos como el hielo, enviando una sensación a través de él que nunca antes había sentido.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era concentrarse en el vaso en su mano hasta que uno de ellos (con suerte Wooseok) derramara un poco y pudiera soltarlo y fingir que nunca sucedió. Él fue primero, sirviendo una cantidad muy pequeña y obteniendo un gruñido del grupo por ser demasiado cauteloso. Wooseok siguió, vertiendo una cantidad generosa que lo tomó por sorpresa, ganándose la alegría de los espectadores y Seungyoun juró que lo vio sonreír por el rabillo del ojo. ¿Eso fue un desafío?

Era su turno otra vez y el líquido subió gradualmente. Wooseok siguió con un vertido audaz, pero confiaba en que aún podría ganar. Excepto que cometió un error crucial. Con la botella inclinada, levantó rápidamente la vista hacia Wooseok, que lo miraba con los ojos brillantes más hermosos del mundo entero y su mano se sacudió. En un segundo lo rociaron con alcohol que se filtró en un corte en su dedo que no sabía que tenía.

"¡Bebe, Seungyoun!" Seungwoo vitoreó.

La mano temblorosa de Seungyoun se sirvió un trago y la bebió rápidamente, esperando que eso fuera lo que calmara sus nervios, pero mientras Wooseok lo mirara, nada podría.

Segunda vez

La segunda vez que Seungyoun sostuvo la mano de Wooseok fue completamente involuntario. En todo caso, solo le estaba haciendo un favor al otro y no tenía absolutamente ninguna otra intención detrás.

El clima era demasiado agradable para pasar el día trabajando adentro en la oscuridad y lo que tenía que hacer de todos modos, podría haberlo hecho en su computadora portátil. Sentarse afuera podría haber sido una distracción, pero sabía que había un café luminoso y aireado cerca que lo energizaría. Su trabajo siempre fue significativamente mejor cuando su estado de ánimo era alegre, por lo que podía justificarlo.

Pero una vez más su aparición fue inoportuna. Cuando llegó al café, estaba inundado de clientes y todas las mesas estaban ocupadas. Suspiró. Al menos podría pedir algo delicioso antes de volver a su cueva de estudio, para no volver a ver nunca el sol.

Había una cola para esperar, pero no le importaba. Estaba a punto de buscar en su bolso sus auriculares cuando una pequeña voz dijo su nombre.

"¿Seungyoun?"

Miró a su alrededor, sorprendido, pero nadie a su alrededor intentaba llamar su atención. Pero luego miró hacia abajo y vio una cara familiar sentada en una mesa cercana. Era el amigo de Seungwoo de su fiesta de cumpleaños.

A la luz, parecía mucho más bonito que antes, pero su rostro era imposible de olvidar. Seungyoun sonrió y lo saludó y por alguna razón, dejó su lugar en la fila para hablar con él.

"Oh, hola, Wooseok," dijo.

"Me sorprende que me recuerdes," se rió Wooseok, sus mejillas sobresalían felices.

"Nunca olvido un bo-", comenzó y se detuvo. "Un amigo de un amigo."

Tomó una nota para recordarse más tarde que se diera una palmadita en la espalda por pensar tan rápido, pero Wooseok no pareció notar el casi desliz.

"¿Vas a comprar el almuerzo?" Preguntó Wooseok, pareciendo realmente curioso.

Seungyoun volvió a mirar el café y suspiró con pesar. "Iba a hacerlo, pero está bastante lleno."

Wooseok estiró la cabeza para mirar y frunció el ceño. "Puedes sentarte aquí. No me importa, en realidad no quiero tomar una mesa entera solo."

"¿Estás seguro?" Sus ojos se abrieron.

"Sí, prefiero compartir con uno de los amigos de Seungwoo que con alguien que nunca he conocido antes," dijo.

Tenía un punto. Cuando estos lugares estaban tan llenos, la gente corría el riesgo de tener invitados no deseados que se unían a ellos y a juzgar por la pila de papeles frente a él, Wooseok prefería compartir el espacio con una computadora portátil que un torrente de migas salvajes.

"¿Seguro que no te importa?"

"Ve antes de que la línea empeore," Wooseok lo ahuyentó, volviendo a sus papeles antes de que Seungyoun pudiera discutir. Se encogió de hombros. Si iba a tener que compartir un espacio mientras trabajaba, bien podría haber sido con alguien a quien no le importaba lo que hiciera de una forma u otra.

Perdió su lugar por algunas personas, pero no amplió mucho su espera. No tenía que caminar de regreso al trabajo y esconderse en la oscuridad, lo cual era una razón suficiente para que su estado de ánimo se alegrara.

Después de unos diez minutos de arrastrarse de un lado a otro, finalmente ordenó algo de comer y beber. Pensó que también debería conseguir algo para Wooseok para agradecerle por ofrecerle un asiento en su mesa, pero no estaba seguro de lo qué estaba tomando. Se inclinó tanto como pudo y estaba bastante seguro de que vio un café, así que compró uno de esos y una galleta porque a todos les gustan las galletas. Era un hecho científico.

Esperó un poco más y sinceramente, se sorprendió al descubrir que todavía estaba allí reflexionando sobre su trabajo cuando regresó.

"Te conseguí una recarga," dijo, sentándose. Wooseok miró por encima de sus anteojos, con las cejas arqueadas. "Creo que esto es lo que ordenaste."

"Gracias," dijo llevándose la pajita a la boca. "No tenías que hacer eso."

"Es solo para decir gracias por no dejarme varado," le indicó que se fuera. "También hay una galleta."

"Me gustan las galletas." murmuró Wooseok para sí mismo mientras rompía un pedazo para masticar. Seungyoun sonrió, feliz de que él fuera feliz. Wooseok parecía el tipo de persona para la que a la gente le gustaba comprar galletas y supuso que eso significaba que era uno de ellos.

"Pensé que ibas a almorzar," Wooseok frunció el ceño ante la rebanada de pastel que estaba delante de Seungyoun.

"Este es el almuerzo," dijo, sorprendido.

Wooseok sacudió la cabeza. "Necesitas comida humana."

"¡Esto es comida!" Dijo.

"Comida para adultos," insistió.

"Quién dice que soy un adulto," dijo, moviendo las cejas antes de meterse un bocado de pastel en la boca.

Wooseok puso los ojos en blanco y sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a su trabajo.

"Todavía no me conoces lo suficiente como para pensar que soy molesto," dijo Seungyoun, captando su mirada y negándose a dejar que se saliera con la suya.

"No sé si tengo que resolver eso," dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Seungyoun sonrió. El amigo de Seungwoo era interesante. Esto iba a ser divertido.

Excepto que por alguna razón, no tenía ganas de molestarlo. Wooseok estaba demasiado ocupado para ser interrumpido y Seungyoun aún tenía su propio trabajo que hacer, por lo que tendría que esperar hasta que el trabajo no fuera un problema, suponiendo que volvería a tener la oportunidad. Abrió su computadora portátil y colocó uno de sus auriculares para poder monitorear su trabajo sin ser grosero y se sorprendió al descubrir lo rápido que podía sumergirse en la canción en la que estaba trabajando en un nuevo entorno con un extraño sentado frente a él.

El tiempo pasó volando y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ya no había tanta gente y podría haberse levantado para sentarse en otro lugar, pero ambos estaban cómodos, así que estaba bien. Hasta que escuchó un grito audible que lo sacó de su flujo de trabajo.

Wooseok miró sus papeles devastado. La tinta negra estaba sobre ellos desde una mancha en su mano donde su pluma se había roto y no lo notó antes de deslizar su mano por la página. "Maldición."

"Aquí," dijo Seungyoun, metiendo la mano en su bolso. Sacó un paquete de toallitas húmedas y lo abrió. Tomó la mano cubierta de tinta de Wooseok en la suya y comenzó a limpiarla.

"Puedo hacerlo," dijo Wooseok.

"Es más fácil si alguien más lo hace," dijo con el ceño fruncido. "Además, si tomo tu mano, no puedes romper nada con ella."

"No iba a romper nada," se defendió.

"Entonces abre tus puños," dijo Seungyoun sin levantar la vista. La bola apretada en su mano se relajó, revelando los dedos manchados de tinta más delicados que jamás había visto. Tomó la toalla húmeda y limpió cada dedo, teniendo mucho cuidado de no irritar la piel más de lo necesario. "Tienes bonitas uñas."

"Gracias," tosió Wooseok, flexionando su mano capturada inconscientemente.

"Supongo que no eres un leñador," bromeó Seungyoun, masajeando la tela en su palma a pesar de que no había tinta allí.

"No," se rió Wooseok.

"Probablemente tampoco seas un mecánico," dijo.

"Nunca conduje un auto," dijo, y Seungyoun pudo sentir que se relajaba por completo.

"¿Qué es lo que haces entonces?" Preguntó.

"Doy clases particulares a niños inteligentes con padres agresivos," dijo Wooseok.

"We all lie," cantó Seungyoun, ganando un resoplido.

"Wow, sonaste como ella," dijo, impresionado.

"Gracias," sonrió. "Todo listo."

Soltó la mano de Wooseok, reteniendo el impulso de tomarla de nuevo. Wooseok la inspeccionó, asegurándose de que no quedara tinta sobrante para hacer un nuevo desastre. "Ah, gracias."

Metió la mano en su bolso y agarró un bolígrafo nuevo que probablemente no se rompería pronto. "No hay problema."

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" Dijo Wooseok.

"Seguro."

"¿Por qué tienes toallitas húmedas en la bolsa de tu portátil?"

"Debido a que la grasa de pizza no queda bien con las teclas del teclado," dijo simplemente.

"Entendido", se rió Wooseok y fue la risa más hermosa que jamás había escuchado.

Tercera vez

La tercera vez que Seungyoun sostuvo la mano de Wooseok fue porque temía perderlo, pero la situación no fue tan romántica como parece.

Era un sábado a última hora de la mañana y Seungwoo le había pedido que viniera a apoyarlo en el gran evento de su negocio. Bien, eso fue demasiado. En realidad era un festival de comida vegana y la compañía de batidos de Seungwoo que comenzó con su hermana mayor tenía un puesto preparado para tratar de atraer a más clientes. En la opinión de Seungwoo, tener un productor de música declarando en voz alta que sus batidos de mango son los mejores batidos de mango en todo el mundo y que incluso la propia Beyonce los amaría seguramente haría que su negocio despegara. Sonaba divertido.

Pero lo que no esperaba era llegar allí y encontrar a miles y miles de personas pululando por el lugar. ¿Quién sabía que su parte del mundo tenía tanta gente que no comía carne? En todo caso, fue abrumador y se sentía bastante claustrofóbico, pero olvidó que estaba estresado cuando su teléfono sonó con el nombre de Seungwoo en la pantalla.

"Hola, qué pasa, acabo de llegar," dijo Seungyoun.

"Oh bien, escucha, necesito un favor," dijo Seungwoo en la otra línea. "Wooseok acaba de llegar y dijo que estaba perdido. No puedo dejar mi lugar porque hay mucha gente. ¿Puedes ir a buscarlo?"

"Sí, claro, ¿dónde está?"

"Le dije que esperara junto al apio gigante," dijo Seungwoo.

"¿Apio gigante?" Preguntó Seungyoun.

"¡Gracias, me tengo que ir!"

"¡Espera!" Pero Seungwoo terminó la llamada.

Resopló y levantó la vista, agradecido de ser más alto que la mayoría de la multitud. Echó un vistazo al festival hasta que vio un fajo verde sobresaliendo que era un globo gigante de apio o un globo gigante de cebolla verde. O era otra verdura larga y verde de la que se estaba olvidando.

Se abrió paso a través de varios grupos de asistentes del festival hasta que vio un chico que parecía bastante ansioso y confundido.

"Wooseok," gritó sobre la multitud y la música. Wooseok saltó y miró a su alrededor, incapaz de detectarlo. "¡Aquí!"

Tan pronto como vio a Seungyoun, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio que lo hizo sentir cálido y confundido por alguna razón. "Lamento que hayas tenido que venir a buscarme."

"Acabo de llegar," le aseguró. "Estaba a solo unas pocas cabinas de distancia."

"Oh," dijo, relajándose. "¿Sabes a dónde se supone que debemos ir?"

Seungyoun se puso de puntillas para mirar por encima de las cabezas de todos. "Creo que por ahí. Dijo que todas las bebidas están agrupadas, lo que no tiene ningún sentido porque cómo se supone que las personas deben tomar una decisión con todos los vendedores mirándolos a la vez."

Wooseok se echó a reír, divertido. "Tienes muchos sentimientos sobre esto, ¿no?"

"¡Sí!" Dijo. "Vamos, vámonos antes de que alguien nos haga comer un diente de león."

"No lo harían," dijo Wooseok, sospechoso.

"Sucede más a menudo de lo que piensas," suspiró, recordando otro de estos eventos donde cuatro vendedores diferentes lo engañaron para que comiera y bebiera algo hecho con dientes de león.

Cayeron entre la multitud y se movía como la corriente de un río, suave desde arriba, pero torrencial debajo de la superficie. Los primeros minutos estuvieron bien mientras se abrían paso, pero luego, en un momento, Seungyoun parpadeó y Wooseok ya no estaba.

"¡Wooseok!" Gritó, mirando frenéticamente a su alrededor buscando al más bajo de los dos. No es que los festivales de comida vegana fueran lugares peligrosos para perder a alguien, pero podía decir que Wooseok no estaba acostumbrado a ir a grandes eventos y que no tenía idea de dónde estaba en ese momento. "¡Wooseok!"

Se abrió paso entre la multitud, casi derribando a varias personas, desesperado por encontrarlo. Volvió a llamar su nombre varias veces, su voz cada vez más ronca y más preocupada con cada grito.

"¡Wooseok!" Gritó con tanta urgencia que uno hubiera pensado que había perdido a un niño pequeño. Vio un destello amarillo y extendió la mano, agarrando la mano de la persona que debía acompañar a la cabina de batidos. "Mierda."

Wooseok cerró los ojos con fuerza y se agarró el pecho con la mano libre. "Odio esto."

"Te acostumbras," dijo sin aliento.

"¿De verdad?" Wooseok preguntó con incredulidad.

Seungyoun miró a la creciente multitud y tragó saliva. "Tal vez."

Lo atrajo hacia él y lo guió, dejando que sus dedos se entrelazaran para que no pudiera ser arrastrado de nuevo.

"No suele ser así", dijo Seungyoun mientras se deslizaban por entre las personas hacia las bebidas.

"Voy a tomar tu palabra," dijo Wooseok, siguiéndolo lo mejor que pudo. Tomó nota de caminar más despacio para compensar las pequeñas piernas de Wooseok que trabajaban horas extras para seguirle el ritmo. Una vez que desaceleró, Wooseok cayó a su lado y fingió que no se daba cuenta de cuánto le gustaba que estuviera allí. Pero de repente se dio cuenta de cuánto le sudaban las manos cuando estaba nervioso y perder a alguien en una gran multitud definitivamente era una causa justa para estar nervioso.

Siguieron algunos letreros colocados de manera cruda que los enviaron a través de un laberinto de puestos y actividades hasta que vieron algunos puestos de jugos y supieron que estaban cerca. Wooseok le apretó la mano y señaló con la otra.

"Ahí está," dijo, soltando y caminando por su cuenta. Seungyoun flexionó su mano vacía y la apretó en un puño, sin estar seguro de qué era la sensación que chispeó en la punta de sus dedos.

"Ahí está", repitió. Saludó a Seungwoo, que estaba ocupado preparando dos de sus mejores batidos de mango para ellos. Se acercó y sacó la taza del mostrador. "¿No podrías darnos un tamaño más grande?"

"¿Lo vas a pagar?" Preguntó Seungwoo, desconcertado.

"No," dijo Seungyoun.

"Entonces no te quejes," dijo. "Bueno, ¿qué piensas?"

Seungyoun sorbió la pajita e hizo una mueca. "Es un poco agrio. ¿Y tú, Seok?"

Ambos se volvieron hacia Wooseok, cuyos labios estaban fruncidos agresivamente.

"Es genial," dijo, con una expresión agria.

"Tal vez menos jugo de limón," dijo Seungwoo.

"Tal vez", Seungyoun estuvo de acuerdo.

Cuarta Vez

La cuarta vez que Seungyoun tomó la mano de Wooseok fue más tarde ese mismo día y fue una prueba más de que, de hecho, era un caballero. Al menos se consideraba uno. Si Wooseok estaba de acuerdo o no, no era asunto suyo.

Habían terminado sus batidos de mango agrio y ambos exclamaron en voz alta lo deliciosos que eran para atraer a una multitud de clientes curiosos, mientras que Seungwoo ajustó en secreto la receta para que los batidos fueran más sabrosos y una vez que suficientes personas se reunieron para tomar sus propias bebidas, fueron expulsados para disfrutar el resto del festival.

"No es extraño si nos mantenemos juntos, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Wooseok.

"No lo creo," dijo Seungyoun mientras se alejaban hacia la multitud que se había reducido desde la última vez. "A menos que pienses que lo es"

"No," dijo Wooseok. Caminó con curiosidad hacia un vendedor de té de hierbas con flores suspendidas en líquidos de diferentes colores como si se sintiera atraído. Seungyoun pensó que en realidad podría haber sido un venado.

"¿No te preocupa que Seungwoo pueda pensar que eres un traidor?" Seungyoun se echó a reír.

"Él no tiene que saberlo," Wooseok lo miró con picardía. ¿Quién era él para discutir? Wooseok ordenó algo de color ámbar con flores blancas. Parecía sospechosamente como jugo de hadas, pero cualquier cosa dorada probablemente al menos sabía a fantasía. Wooseok tomó un sorbo e hizo una expresión perpleja. "Prueba esto."

Seungyoun le quitó el trago y sorbió la pajita, sin hacer obvio que beber de la misma pajita lo puso nervioso, de ninguna manera, pero todo eso desapareció en el segundo que el líquido frío golpeó su lengua. No pudo ocultar el ceño fruncido de su rostro que seguramente ofendió al vendedor.

"Sabe a jabón", susurró.

"¡¿Verdad?!" dijo Wooseok. "Apuesto a que sería un buen toner."

Seungyoun lo probó de nuevo como un tonto y sacudió la cabeza. "Podrías regar una cama de flores con esto."

Wooseok extendió la mano y tomó su bebida y aunque sus dedos se rozaron por un segundo, no fue así como se tomaron de las manos por cuarta vez. Lo probó de nuevo y sacó la lengua, haciendo un sonido de disgusto. "De repente extraño los limones."

"Entonces deja de beberlo," se rió Seungyoun.

"¿Sabes cuánto cuesta esto?" Lo regañó Wooseok. "¡No puedo desperdiciarlo!"

"Haz una máscara facial con eso cuando llegues a casa," dijo.

Wooseok se tocó la mejilla con el dedo. "¿Eso crees? Me pregunto qué hay en esto."

Abrió la tapa y Seungyoun se dio cuenta de que para un festival vegano, seguramente había mucho plástico alrededor. Wooseok olisqueó el líquido e inclinó la cabeza considerando el olor.

Seungyoun tomó la bebida y la olió también. "¿Agua de rosas?"

Wooseok tarareó. "¿No sería de color rosa?"

"No sé, solo huele a mi madre," dijo. Wooseok mostró una rápida sonrisa antes de inclinarse por un segundo suspiro. "Puede ser agua de rosas. ¿Qué lo haría amarillo entonces?"

Seungyoun volvió a mirar la cabina. "¿Colorante?"

Wooseok resopló.

De alguna manera lograron terminar el té con sabor a jabón entre los dos mientras se alejaban para encontrar más golosinas. Había una cabina con galletas veganas de almendras que llamaron la atención de ambos y decidieron dividir una. Era sorprendentemente dura y ambos hicieron comentarios sobre perder de un diente al comerla. Todo iba bastante bien y rápidamente se sintieron cómodos el uno con el otro hasta que Wooseok levantó la vista y se tensó.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Seungyoun, notando lo visiblemente incómodo que estaba.

Wooseok le dio la espalda hacia la dirección que había estado mirando y frunció el ceño. "No es nada, vámonos."

"No, ¿qué pasa?" Miró por encima de su cabeza, buscando en la multitud lo que podría haberlo molestado. ¿Era la barra de arándanos? ¿Wooseok tenía aversión a los arándanos?

Wooseok suspiró. "Mi ex está aquí y fue una ruptura muy mala. Solo estoy siendo tonto, lo siento."

"Oh, ¿es la persona que camina hacia nosotros?" Preguntó, sin ser sutil en absoluto.

"Probablemente," Wooseok hizo una mueca.

"¿Tienes novio?"

"¿Qué? No," dijo confundido.

"Finge que lo tienes," dijo, agarrando la mano de Wooseok. Lo sintió estremecerse de sorpresa, pero no se apartó, reconociendo un favor cuando lo vio. Wooseok se acercó como si siempre fueran así, como si fuera natural.

"¿Wooseok?" Dijo el tipo extraño, acercándose a ellos.

"¡Oh, hola!" Dijo alegremente, pero Seungyoun sintió un apretón nervioso.

El chico se rió. "Pensé que me estabas evitando por un segundo."

"No, por supuesto que no," dijo Wooseok. "¡Es bueno verte!"

"Es bueno verte a ti también," dijo, entendiendo de que Wooseok no estaba de humor para tener una conversación. Miró a Seungyoun dándole la oportunidad de escanearlo también. Era un poco más bajo, pero era delgado y larguirucho. No parecía amenazante, pero siempre eran los que se veían indefensos los que eran los peores detrás de escena. En realidad no importaba lo que pensara, porque era obvio que Wooseok no estaba emocionado de estar allí por la forma en que se aferró a él.

"Lo siento, tenemos que irnos," dijo Seungyoun, disculpándose. "Nuestro amigo nos está esperando."

"Wow, incluso ya tienen amigos en común," dijo con una extraña sonrisa. "¿No es eso algo genial?"

"En realidad nos conocimos a través de un amigo," dijo Wooseok, poniéndose a la defensiva. "Fue en una fiesta de cumpleaños, ¿no?"

"¡Sí!" Seungyoun dijo. "¡Inseparables desde entonces!"

Era una mentira teniendo en cuenta que solo se habían encontrado dos veces en las semanas anteriores, pero no tenía que saberlo. El extraño con quien Wooseok estaba obviamente incómodo les dio una mirada graciosa y Seungyoun tuvo la repentina urgencia de hacerlo parecer más creíble.

"Lo siento, pero realmente tenemos que irnos," dijo, besando a Wooseok en la parte superior de su cabeza antes de alejarlo. Se despidió y Wooseok lo siguió de regreso a la multitud hasta que lo perdieron de vista.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Dijo Wooseok, sorprendido.

Seungyoun chasqueó los labios con disgusto. "Realmente no tienes que usar tanto producto para el cabello."

Wooseok extendió la mano y se tocó la cabeza, inseguro. "No uso tanto."

Seungyoun frunció el ceño y se limpió la boca. "Se siente como si estuviera usando lápiz labial."

"No seas un bebé," se quejó Wooseok.

"Lo que sea, la próxima vez deberías advertirme," se quejó.

"La próxima vez tú deberías advertirme," dijo.

Seungyoun parpadeó. La gente ya no apreciaba los favores de buen corazón.

Regresaron a la cabina de Seungwoo, algo más familiarizados con el diseño del festival.

"Estamos de vuelta," dijo Wooseok, alegre.

"Oh, bien, vengan a probar esto," dijo antes de mirar hacia arriba. Cuando lo hizo, miró sus manos unidas y los miró a los dos como si quisiera saber qué estaba pasando.

"¡Oh!" Dijo Seungyoun, soltando. "¡A veces se pierde!"

"No soy bueno con las multitudes," dijo Wooseok robóticamente, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

"Claro..." dijo Seungwoo. "Lo que sea, vengan a probar esto. Tiene sabor a manzana verde."

Seungyoun exhaló bruscamente, sabiendo que estaba a punto de tener los labios fruncidos contra su voluntad de nuevo por tercera vez ese día, excepto esa vez, a diferencia del segundo, no sería por el abuso de ciertos productos para el cabello por parte de alguien.

Quinta vez

La quinta vez que Seungyoun sostuvo la mano de Wooseok debería haber sido la última. Habían pasado unas pocas semanas desde la última vez que vio a Seungwoo o Wooseok cuando recibió otro mensaje del mayor. Su negocio de batidos había alcanzado los 20,000 seguidores en Instagram y quería tener una pequeña reunión en su casa para celebrar. Al parecer, las bebidas increíblemente agrias que Seungwoo no pudo ajustar fueron lo nuevo para los influencers, e incluso los extranjeros estaban haciendo fila para obtener una. En cuanto a la reunión, Seungyoun sospechaba que el mayor se sentía solo por trabajar tanto en su negocio y no tener la oportunidad de ver a sus amigos.

Esa noche, Seungyoun decidió llegar temprano a la casa de Seungwoo para ayudarlo. Ayudó a llevar varias cajas de ron y tequila para licuados especiales que honestamente parecían una idea terrible, como una preparación perfecta para envenenar a algún pobre perdedor porque no había forma de que nadie supiera que las bebidas tenían alcohol bajo todo el jugo de limón y azúcar Seungwoo usaba.

Una vez que finalmente llegó la noche, los otros amigos de Seungwoo comenzaron a aparecer. Byungchan y Seungsik vinieron primero y ayudaron a cortar frutas y luego Hangyul y Yohan vinieron con bocadillos. El apartamento se llenó de caras más familiares y algunas desconocidas mientras Seungyoun jugaba al barman de la cocina vertiendo tragos de ron y tequila en licuadoras llenas de fruta, jugo y hielo.

"¿Quién quiere piña y coco?" Gritó.

"Yo lo tomaré," dijo una voz. Levantó la vista hacia Wooseok, que vestía un suéter amarillo pálido del color del batido que acababa de mezclar. Tenía una sonrisa amistosa en su rostro, pero algo en él lo ponía nervioso. Tenía una energía fría e inestable esa noche como si algo estuviera apagado.

"Viene enseguida," dijo, vertiendo la bebida en un vaso rojo y empujando una pajita rosa y rizada en el centro. "No dejes que se te congele el cerebro."

"No lo haré," se rió, tomando su bebida y desvaneciéndose en la fiesta sin decir una palabra. Seungyoun habría mentido si hubiera dicho que no estaba decepcionado. Pensó que algún día podrían hacerse amigos, pero tenía sentido que todas sus interacciones hubieran dependido por completo de las circunstancias. Aún así, lo desanimó.

"Oye, esto no es tan malo", dijo Wooseok, volviendo un poco diferente que antes. "Lo siento, quería ir a quitarme el suéter. No sabía que iba a hacer tanto calor aquí."

"Seungwoo pensó que debería sentirse tropical," se rió, sintiéndose mejor de repente.

"¿En noviembre?" Preguntó Wooseok.

"Escucha, no hago las reglas, solo hago las bebidas," dijo.

"Eso es justo," dijo. "¿Puedo ayudar?"

"¿Puedes cortar algunas naranjas?" Preguntó.

"¿Con cascara o sin cascara?"

"¿Tal vez mitad y mitad?" Pensó en voz alta.

"Entendido," dijo Wooseok, arremangándose. Se lavó las manos y empezó a cortar en una tabla a su lado y Seungyoun disfrutó de la compañía. Se preguntó si su pequeño ayudante se dio cuenta de que estaba tarareando para sí mismo mientras trabajaba.

Juntos, cubrieron el mostrador con bebidas que las personas podían tomar por sí mismas y una vez que parecía que habían hecho lo suficiente, tomaron las suyas y se sentaron en la sala de estar. Wooseok reclamó una silla y dobló las piernas debajo de él como un gato y Seungyoun estaba a punto de sentarse a su lado en el suelo cuando Seungwoo lo llamó.

"Estos saben increíbles," dijo Seungwoo, un batido con sabor diferente en cada mano. "¿Qué les hiciste?"

"Nada," dijo Seungyoun, sorprendido. "Simplemente vertí todo en la licuadora como me dijiste que hiciera."

"No, estos no saben como los míos," dijo, sospechoso.

Seungyoun sorbió su propio brebaje púrpura y le golpeó los labios como si estuviera saboreando vino, pero luego se dio cuenta. "¡Oh, Dios mío, soy tan tonto! ¡Hice que Wooseok cortara las naranjas en lugar de los limones!"

"¿Naranjas?" Preguntó. Frunció el ceño mientras probaba sus propias bebidas, moviéndose de un lado a otro entre los dos sabores. "¡Eres un genio!"

"¿No estás enojado? Juro que fue un accidente."

"¡No! ¡Es bueno! Podemos usar naranjas en las bebidas regulares y guardar los limones para una bebida agria especial," dijo alegre. "Tú y Wooseok forman un gran equipo."

Seungyoun se rascó la cabeza, nervioso. "Supongo que se podría decir eso."

"Se acostumbró a ti bastante rápido," señaló.

"Sí, creo que nos llevamos bien," dijo, queriendo alejarse lo más posible.

"¿Te gusta, verdad?" Preguntó Seungwoo, haciendo que se ahogara con su batido. Lo hizo callar rápidamente. "¡Te gusta!"

"No dije eso," dijo. "Estas borracho."

"No estoy borracho," Seungwoo hipó. "Tú eres quien no puede mantenerse alejado de él."

"Es una coincidencia," se quejó Seungyoun. "Voy a hablar con alguien más que no esté tratando de avergonzarme."

"¡Solo estoy tratando de ayudar!" Dijo Seungwoo mientras se alejaba, sin escuchar las obscenidades que Seungyoun murmuraba entre dientes.

Pasó una hora más o menos rebotando entre Byungchan y Kookheon y bebiendo licuados cuando escuchó a un chico muy ruidoso al otro lado de la habitación que se había convertido en el centro de atención. Wooseok era un desastre borracho y había atraído a una multitud.

"Oh, Dios mío," dijo Seungyoun en voz baja, pero no era su lugar encargarse de él. Seungwoo puso algunas canciones pop veraniegas y Wooseok comenzó a bailar como un viejo emocionado. Seungyoun tuvo que cubrirse los ojos, pero varios de los invitados se unieron a él.

"Míralo," se rió Byungchan.

"Sí," Seungyoun se tensó.

"Me uniré a él," declaró, desapareciendo en el círculo de baile.

Seungyoun suspiró y se apoyó contra la pared, mirando a su nuevo amigo hacer el ridículo mientras simultáneamente pasaba el mejor momento de su vida y tuvo que admitir que era adorable. Por lo general, Seungyoun era el descuidado y borracho centro de atención de en las fiestas, pero como estaba ayudando a Seungwoo a manejar las cosas, decidió comportarse bien. Wooseok, por otro lado, no tenía tales inhibiciones.

Tres canciones después, vio a Wooseok salir del círculo hacia la puerta principal.

"Voy a tomar un poco de aire," declaró en voz alta antes de arrojarse afuera.

"Esto no puede ser bueno," se dijo. No estaba seguro de por qué lo siguió, pero antes de darse cuenta, salió por la puerta, persiguiendo a un Wooseok muy borracho por la calle. "¡Wooseok!"

"¡Me estoy moviendo muy rápido!" Gritó Wooseok mientras bajaba la colina con fuerza, casi tropezando con sus pies.

"¡Más despacio!" Gritó.

"¡No tengo frenos!" Gritó Wooseok.

"Oh, Dios," se dijo a sí mismo mientras salía corriendo para atrapar a Wooseok que se agitaba por la acera hacia la calle. Segundos antes de que Wooseok chocara contra un auto que se aproximaba, Seungyoun lo agarró de la mano y lo apartó del camino, sintió una sacudida por casi perder a Wooseok y no por el toque en sí.

"¡Oh!" Wooseok gritó sorprendido, de repente se acercó a su pecho por seguridad.

Seungyoun se quedó sin aliento, manteniendo aferrado a Wooseok.

"Gracias," dijo Wooseok, liberando su mano.

"¿Por qué siempre tengo que perseguirte?" dijo Seungyoun, recuperando el aliento.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Ni siquiera te conozco, pero siento que tengo que hacer todo lo posible para evitar que te hagas daño," dijo.

Wooseok lo fulminó con la mirada, las mejillas sonrojadas por sus bebidas. "Nadie te lo pidió."

Él frunció el ceño, molesto. "Volvamos adentro."

"No quiero," dijo Wooseok, plantando sus pies.

Seungyoun resopló, su aliento empañándose en una nube delante de él. Cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de mantener la calma antes de quitarse la chaqueta. "Ponte esto. Te morirás de frío."

"No necesito tu ayuda," Wooseok arrastraba las palabras, luchando contra el gesto. "¡Estoy bien solo!"

Se tambaleó y llamó un taxi antes de que Seungyoun pudiera detenerlo, se subió, llevándose su abrigo.

Observó que el auto se alejaba y suspiró, esperando que Wooseok al menos tuviera su billetera.

+

La primera vez que Wooseok tomó la mano de Seungyoun lo tomó completamente por sorpresa. Estaba trabajando hasta tarde una noche en el estudio horas después de que debería haberse ido a casa cuando sus ojos ya no podían enfocarse en la pantalla. Tenía dos opciones. Podía tomar café o irse a casa y acostarse. La tercera opción era tomar una siesta en el sofá en el trabajo, pero al menos necesitaba una ducha antes de volver a encerrarse todo el día. La segunda opción le atraía más.

Se había metido en su trabajo después de la fiesta de Seungwoo, ya no tenía ganas de estar rodeado de personas y honestamente no sabía si alguien notó que estaba desaparecido. Ignoró la mayoría de sus mensajes y no había abierto un chat grupal en semanas. Solo quería estar solo, ganar dinero e irse a casa y dormir en el departamento en el que pagaba para vivir.

Apagó todo su equipo y empacó sus cosas en la bolsa de su computadora antes de irse y se dirigió al ascensor para salir del edificio. Mientras caminaba afuera en la oscuridad, comenzó a nevar. Se estremeció y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

"¡Seungyoun!" Una voz gritó. Pasos se acercaron rápidamente al trote y levantó la vista para ver a Wooseok esperándolo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Preguntó. "¿No tienes frío?"

Wooseok sacudió la cabeza, la punta de su nariz era del color de una cereza. "Seungwoo me dijo dónde trabajabas."

"¿Cuánto has estado esperando?"

"No mucho," mintió Wooseok. "Vine a traerte tu abrigo."

"Oh, gracias," dijo. "No tenías que hacerlo."

"En realidad, sí," dijo. "Quería disculparme por actuar como un idiota. No debería haber tomado tequila..."

"Nos pasa a los mejores," se encogió de hombros. "Pero, lamento que hayas esperado. Deberías seguir adelante antes de que puedas resfriarte."

Wooseok miró a su alrededor primero como si estuviera teniendo un debate dentro de su propia cabeza o reuniendo el coraje para decir algo.

"En realidad, me preguntaba si podría compensarte," dijo, esperanzado. "Por hacerte perder en el juego de beber. Por el café. Y la galleta. Y llevarme a través de una multitud. Dos veces. Y compartir mi desagradable jugo de jabón para no tener que terminarlo yo solo. Y por la otra galleta. Y por fingir ser mi novio. Y por salvarme la vida..."

Seungyoun sacudió la cabeza. "No necesitabas que hiciera nada de eso. No te preocupes por eso."

Wooseok dio un paso adelante y agarró su mano y esta vez era cálida a diferencia de cómo era en el cumpleaños de Seungwoo. Se había aferrado a un paquete caliente en su bolsillo mientras esperaba que saliera del trabajo y lo hizo sentir cómodo incluso cuando debería haberse sorprendido. Sintió sus propios dedos envolverse naturalmente alrededor de los suyos sin intención de alejarse.

"Deberías usar guantes," dijo Seungyoun suavemente.

"No los necesito", Wooseok le sonrió. "Vamos a comer algo. Tengo hambre."

"¿No comiste?"

"Normalmente lo hago después de que todos los estudiantes se van a casa," dijo. "Pero es la temporada de exámenes."

"Ahhhhh, necesitas algo para darte energía," dijo Seungyoun. "¿Qué te gusta?"

Wooseok tarareó. "Patas de pollo y cerveza."

"Las patas de pollo son una posibilidad, pero no volverás a emborracharte."

"¡Te dije que fue el tequila!"

"No lo creo ni por un segundo," dijo Seungyoun. "¿Conduciste?"

"No, tomé el autobús, ¡y no recuerdas lo normal que estaba en el cumpleaños de Seungwoo!"

"Bien, entonces tomaremos mi auto," dijo. "Y si no recuerdo mal, esa vez fui yo quien tuvo que beber."

"No es mi culpa que seas torpe," dijo Wooseok, acercándose a él y balanceando los brazos.

"¿No me agradeciste por haber perdido el juego de beber?" Se burló.

"Estaba siendo amable," dijo Wooseok. "¡Me miraste y arrojaste todo el vaso!"

"¡Eso no es lo que sucedió en absoluto!" Dijo Seungyoun, su voz alcanzando una nueva octava. En realidad, fue exactamente lo que sucedió, pero Wooseok no necesitaba saber eso. "Te sientes bastante seguro, ¿verdad?"

Wooseok suspiró. "Siento que debería estarlo, ya que Seungwoo dijo que te gusto."

Seungyoun retiró la mano y frunció el ceño. "Ahora sí, eso es ser malvado."

"¿Entonces no te gusto?" Preguntó Wooseok, alzando las cejas.

"No dije eso," dijo Seungyoun, tomando de nuevo la mano de Wooseok y metiéndola en su bolsillo para mantenerlas calientes. "Vamos a alimentarte antes de que te vuelvas más malvado."

Wooseok sonrió, travieso, sin negar nada.

Caminaron juntos hasta el estacionamiento donde estaba el auto de Seungyoun. Era un momento extraño para ir a cenar, pero por alguna razón tenía sentido. Todos sus sentimientos de querer pasar tiempo solo se desvanecieron y estaba sinceramente feliz de que Wooseok hubiera venido a buscarlo. Era bueno saber que su existencia también tenía algún tipo de efecto en él.

Llegaron al auto y él lo dejó ir a caminar hacia el lado del conductor, pero Wooseok extendió la mano y lo agarró.

"Espera," dijo, tomándolo del abrigo y besándolo. Seungyoun se sorprendió y de repente se dio cuenta de lo agrietados que estaban sus labios en el aire del otoño. Hizo retroceder a Wooseok contra su auto y colocó sus manos sobre el frío metal a cada lado de él para besarlo como había querido en el festival.

"Lo siento", susurró contra su boca.

Wooseok, completamente presionado contra el auto, sonrió contra él. "Creo que yo hice eso."

"¿Lo hiciste?" Dijo antes de besarlo profundamente.

"Mhm", tarareó Wooseok, acercándolo más.

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto en un estacionamiento?" susurró.

"¿Hacer qué?" Bromeó.

"Lo qué sea que es esto."

"No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando," dijo Wooseok.

Seungyoun sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. "Deberíamos ponernos en marcha antes de que me arruines."

Wooseok hizo un puchero. "¿Por qué piensas que haría eso?"

"Porque ya lo has hecho."


End file.
